


Quickies and Kisses

by kmandofan90



Series: NSFW Alphabet Series [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, No use of y/n, Quickie, Reader Insert, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: You're in the middle of training and Paz pops in for a quickie. And some kisses.
Relationships: Reader/Paz Vizla, You/Paz Vizla
Series: NSFW Alphabet Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Quickies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on tumblr: anxiety- riddled- mando.tumblr.com

Laying on your belly, you set up your sniper rifle, carefully screwing the scope into place. You are here only for reconnaissance training, but you can’t help but to feel like you have pissed someone off somewhere. It is hotter than the face of the _kriffing_ sun right now, and summer has just barely started. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of your face. As you watch your targets, you settle into the boring routine of checking in every twenty minutes.

Suddenly, you hear a noise from behind you and you rip out your vibroblade, ready to defend yourself.

“Easy, it’s just me,” Paz says, crawling forward to join you. “Anything?”

“Nothing,” you grumble. “Nothing at all.”

“Hotter than fuck out here,” he says grumpily.

His growl sends a low throb of heat into your belly. Suddenly, you’re feeling all wet, and it has nothing to do with the ridiculous temperature outside of your narrow crevasse.

“Why are _you_ out here?” you ask. “Me? I can understand. You’re the _Alor’ad_. Shouldn’t you be in a climate-controlled tent, your feet up on a cushion?”

“I _will_ punt you straight into the sand dunes,” Paz warns.

You laugh at him and continue your slow, methodical scan of the city below you. It is nestled between two mountain ranges, sprawling along the valley as it follows the banks of the river. You quickly spot Yellow on one of the roofs and quietly ping his location to him. He shoots you a middle finger and disappears into the shadows. Paz has decided to reward the sharpshooters the dubious pleasure of playing an adult version of cat-and-mouse. Anyone stupid enough to misplace any part of their armor is voluntold into training exercises, acting as living bait for your division.

Fortunately, the sun will set before Paz is finished torturing – uh, _training_ – your division, so at least you get to trudge home when it is cooler outside. You see Red and Yellow pop into view almost immediately on the same rooftop and ping their locations to them. This time, you get twin middle fingers as their confirmation. You snort.

“You’re doing damn well today,” Paz says casually. “How about we make this fun?”

“Oh, stop, _Alor’ad_ , I can’t possibly enjoy myself any more than I already am,” you say sarcastically, scanning toward the market for Blue and Green.

“Don’t get fresh with me, you little shit,” he responds. “Yes or no?”

“What exactly do you have in mind?” you ask.

One massive hand cups your ass and you twitch. The heat inside becomes an inferno.

“Paz,” you warn. “I’m _sweaty._ ”

“So am I,” he says. “Come on, let’s have some fun.”

“I’ll need your ass flap,” you say, making him snort. “But yeah, I could use a little fun.”

“Sweet girl, there is _nothing_ little about me,” he responds.

Paz undoes the tie around his waist and spreads his kama out for you. As you reposition yourself and your weapon, Paz undoes your belt and the front of your pants. He wriggles everything down to your thighs. When he encounters your panties, he rips them clear off and pockets the shredded remains.

“Paz!” you scold him incredulously. “Those are expensive.”

“I’ll replace them,” he grunts. Then mischief fills his voice. “I could pick out a new set.”

“I know your mind, lecher,” you scold. “You just want me in something lacy, don’t you?”

“I’d prefer you in nothing at all,” he remarks, as he folds your cloaks into a large pillow. “Here, sweet girl, this will be more comfortable for you.”

Once you are on your belly, you hear Paz undo his belt and the sound of him shimmying his trousers down, making your cunt tighten in anticipation. You know that sound so very well by now. Two warm hands settle on your ass and spread your cheeks for him.

“You’re soaking wet, babygirl,” he growls at you, sending another tingle of pleasure shooting through you.

A glove hits the ground next to your rifle and you bite down on your lower lip, your breath hitching in your throat. Paz slides two fingers into you just before you spot Red again. Shakily, you send his coordinates back to him and continue looking for the others, biting down your moans as Paz fingers you from behind. A low noise of approval escapes him when you finally cannot contain your pleasure any longer.

You spot Yellow trying to sneak around a shop stall. Paz straddles your thighs and sinks into you with short thrusts, spreading your walls around him. He arches forward onto his hands when he reaches the end of you, his massive frame utterly dwarfing yours.

You continue scanning the buildings, swallowing as Paz begins a slow, deep pace inside of you, settling every nerve ending you possess on fire as he rolls his hips against yours. As the minutes tick by, Paz increases his pace and force, making your entire body rock forward with each thrust. Stubbornly, you focus through your scope, trying to find Yellow. You cannot find him anywhere, so you start over with a slow sweep of the rooftops.

“Take your bucket off,” he grunts at you.

“We’re in public,” you say flatly. “And I still haven’t found Yellow yet.”

“Just take it off, trust me,” he says. “And close your eyes.”

“Paz, I have _one more_ before I can go home,” you say. “Just one more – “

“Woman, just _listen_ to me,” Paz says. “ _Please_.”

You sigh.

“Fine,” you say grumpily.

You reach up and take your helmet off, placing it aside. Then you peer through the scope. In annoyance, you realize that you must now change the visual settings, since your visor compensated for a lot of the lighting issues. Ugh. Before you can reach up to do that, Paz’s hand curls around your jaw, and he pulls back, pressing the top of your head into his chest plate.

“The fuck – “

He arches forward and his lips meet yours, his tongue plunging in past your teeth in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. You clench around him tightly as he kisses you, his hand tight at your jaw, his weight pinning you down underneath him. Your brain stutters to a halt when you realize what you are doing.

You are kissing Paz Vizla.

For a moment, you lay there, shocked, as his tongue probes deeper into your mouth. He tastes divine. Faintly sweet, coppery, and something entirely like him. You let go of your weapon, trying to force your lips against his, hoping he’ll take mercy on you. The thrill of being caught having sex with your commanding officer, in a public space, with your faces _bared_ has you panting and breathless.

Paz pulls away and pushes your head back down.

“Chest plate,” he grunts, “Off. Now.”

You obey, unlatching the sides so that he can wriggle it out from under you. He tosses it aside. Then he grabs the front zipper and pulls down just enough to reveal your tits. He curls his arm under you to squeeze your tit hard. You yelp in protest as he rests his weight on his elbow, and his head on your shoulder.

When his teeth find your ear, you let out another noise. He grunts and pants into your ear, very nearly drowning out the wet noises of his hips slapping your backside. You feel disgusting right now – you are drenched right now, in your sweat and his, as well as your own slick. But you don’t let that stop you from enjoying the sound of his pants in your ear, the way his chest plate squeaks against your back plate.

“Yes,” you moan to him, as he finds that spot that makes your toes curl. “Paz, _yes_!”

He continues his merciless pace inside of you, making you spiral closer and closer to that pleasurable peak. He pinches your nipple sharply before rolling it between his fingers. Paz bites your ear as you start fluttering around him, a low whine escaping you. With two more deep strokes, he pushes you over the edge, and you cry out his name. Your walls shudder around him as he continues his relentless pace inside of you, chasing his own peak.

You collapse on the ground, panting as your brain reboots. Sighing, you feel his cock jumping and pulsing inside of you, filling you with liquid warmth. He pants harshly into your ear for a moment. He kisses the side of your neck. Then he pulls out with a slick, wet noise. He reaches for his helmet and replaces it. You put yours on as well. Then you pull your pants up and buckle your belt. Reaching for your rifle, you find Yellow, and ping his location back at him. Once he sends back his rude confirmation, you put your weapon away, and head back to the hideout for a well-deserved shower.


End file.
